PEGASO
by Marikosamadait
Summary: Volar para escapar de la rutina y el hastío...


NO SOY DUEÑO DE YURI ON ICE NI DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE, SI SOY DUEÑO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE INVENTE Y AGREGUE. NO DOY PERMISO A UTILIZARLA, COPIARLA NI PUBLICARLA.

SI BIEN NO ESCRIBO ACERCA DE YOI, ME AVENTURO CON ESTE ONE SHOT PARA CUMPLIR CON UNA PROMESA Y SI DE PASO, GUSTA, MUCHO MEJOR. PARTE EL TREN DE LA LOCURA DE MARIKOSAMADAIT, BIENVENIDOS…

La espalda ya le ardía, y los tobillos parecían envueltos en llamas...La perfección tenía su precio y Víctor lo sabía, gustosamente lo estaba pagando. Uno, dos, y tres saltos, loops y medios giros, los filos provocando que el hielo se desprenda y caiga sobre los espectadores como si de nieve se tratara…

Su rutina hipnótica y atrayente, plena de sensualidad y perfección.

Desde afuera de la pista, apoyado sobre sus antebrazos con su cara semi-enterrada en ellos lo observaba la joven promesa rusa, Yuri Plisetsky.

Como si fuese de un águila observando a su presa, el joven Yuri, no lograba apartar los ojos de aquél que fuera desde siempre su ejemplo a seguir, su motivación y ultimadamente su obsesión, la perfección sobre hielo, Víctor Nikiforov… Estaba encaprichado con la legendaria maravilla rusa, su antecesor.

Deseaba desesperadamente alcanzar a ser como él, tanto, que ahora se encontraba ahí deseando no solo emular a su ídolo sino, también enamorarlo, poseerlo, ser su pareja, ser su dueño… Eso no era amor, sino una fuerte atracción obsesiva por el talento ajeno muy parecido a la envidia. Joven e inexperto, Plisetsky se pensaba enamorado del renombrado patinador.

Pero Víctor no podía evitar querer al joven como a un pequeño hermano o hijo si los tuviera, nada más lejos de un amor romántico o erótico como el que el muchacho le exigía. Exactamente eso, le exigía, lo cual causaba gracia al gran patinador ruso. Su relación se limitaba a encontrarse en heladas pistas de patinaje entrenando o compitiendo. Yuri esperaba ganar el próximo campeonato para que Víctor lo tome seriamente. Pero eso le significaba el triple de entrenamiento, y esfuerzo y a pesar de eso, nada podía asegurarle el éxito deseado.

Para Nikiforov el de este año, solo era un campeonato más.

Rutina, hastío y hartazgo eran los sentimientos que lograba rescatar después de tantos años en la pista, siempre lo mismo, ya no tenía espacio en su mansión donde colocar más medallas y trofeos, fotografías y menciones honoríficas. Y sin embargo ahí estaba recorriendo la helada arena seguido por una luz que combinaba mil colores al ritmo de su música, no recordaba cual había sido su última motivación para presentarse en este campeonato…Por qué estaba allí?...No lo recordaba.

El último triple Axel y la caída perfecta para darle paso a la ovación explosiva que lo despertó de sus sueños con ojos abiertos… EROS…Siempre gustó al público, pero a él, mucho más. Solo que esta vez, había transcurrido su rutina sin darse cuenta él.

Flores, peluches, besos volados, aplausos y gritos…De eso no se cansaría nunca. O si?

Afuera alcanzaba a ver a los otros contendientes algunos mirándolo sonriendo apenas, otros seriamente concentrados con sus auriculares colocados para mantenerse fríos a la hora de competir, otros conversaban, uno se retiraba…

Para ser sincero en este momento no le importaba quién hacía qué, ahora solo quedaba esperar a los otros participantes de realizar sus coreografías en el hielo y subir al podio para recibir el trofeo de campeón y la medalla de oro, una vez más…

Qué más daba, los resultados ya los conocía, primero, segundo y tercero: Nikiforov, Plisetsky, Altin o Leroy…Siempre el tercero entre esos dos. De La Iglesia, Giacometti, Lee, Nekola, algún otro, y un último… Nunca se fijaba en el último, no tenía idea del por qué…

La imponente fiesta luego de la entrega de premios, las luces de colores adornando la pista y los diseños en láser para que se viera impresionante. Los aplausos al ritmo de la fiesta y las flores cayendo por doquier.

Esta vez se sentía cansado.

Sin querer, se encontraba observando los rostros de sus compañeros competidores, y la gente. Primero él, segundo Leroy y tercero, Plisetsky bastante ofuscado. Había quedado tercero a pesar de su esfuerzo. No entendía el por qué, pero Víctor se encontró con que no le interesaba saberlo tampoco.

Recorriendo la pista, se dedicó a levantar del hielo, algunas rosas y un peluche que le recordaba a su perro Makkachin.

Sus ojos viajaban a algunas personas que lo saludaban, levantando su mano devolvió sus atenciones, con las flores y el muñeco en sus brazos, saludando, deslizándose etéreo sobre sus patines, se veía como un rey, el rey absoluto del hielo, el legendario y eterno Víctor Nikiforov.

Así lo veían desde atrás de la multitud, un par de ojos rasgados que se perdían en la mágica figura y los platinados cabellos de la leyenda rusa.

Los pósters y recortes de fotos de las innumerables revistas de patinaje que guardaba en su colección privada, no le hacían justicia, nada se comparaba con verlo en persona.

Alucinado observaba embelesado, el último competidor, ese que abandonó rápidamente la pista cuando el legendario ruso terminó su rutina, ese que se apresuró para desaparecer de la multitud escondiendo sus lágrimas de emoción al presenciar la maravilla que era su ídolo presentando Eros… Ese…El representante de Japón, Katsuki Yuuri.

La racha de caídas interminables, eran una constante desde hacía tres competencias ya. Cómo evitarlas, eso sí que no tenía idea.

Entrenaba diariamente y muy fuerte, pero su mente se sentía pesada, no entendía el por qué. Su mundo se iluminaba cuando observaba patinar a Víctor, como se hacía llamar ahora que era adulto. Aunque para Yuuri, siempre sería el hermoso Vittya.

Lo admiraba desde siempre. Víctor era la razón por la que Yuuri se había propuesto patinar.

Al comienzo demostró que era brillante, luchó y entrenó muy duro, hasta que logró competir junto a su ídolo, pero eso le fue jugando en contra, no contaba con perder la concentración cuando lo viera, de no lograr apartar los ojos de su rostro que lo mirara desde afuera del hielo, aunque fuese por unos segundos, eso bastaba para desconcentrarse y caer…

Estaba perdido, perdidamente enamorado de Vittya y perdidamente agobiado por errar y no lograr recomponerse. Después de todo era un amor platónico de esos que nunca se concretan y solo causan pena y dolor.

No tenía remedio, eso lo sabía, amaba a Nikiforov desde hacía ya casi diez años, no tenía vuelta atrás…

Suspirando y agachando la cabeza, oculto entre los colores de las luces y la multitud que patinaba se veía en la obligación de participar en la fiesta recorriendo la helada pista perdido entre los patinadores, escondido a los ojos de todos menos de su familia y amigos, y de su amado Japón que no le perdía huella en la pantalla.

Y Víctor le pasó por el lado, y su mundo se iluminó.

Su traje de caireles y lentejuelas le quedaba a la perfección. Un Dios griego para admirar.

Ahora que lo estaba viendo desde cerca recibir el amor de su público y su respeto, su admiración por él se multiplicó enormemente, ya no podría volver a vivir sin pensar en él, sin tenerlo en su vida, sin ver su hermoso rostro, aunque fuese desde lejos.

Ya terminada la temporada de campeonato, finalizada la fiesta, apagadas las luces, y los competidores en el aeropuerto esperando sus transportes para regresar a sus respectivos países…

La delegación americana, los españoles, los kazajos, los polacos, los italianos… Cada grupo abordando sus aviones, a excepción de la delegación rusa, ya que Víctor quería dar una recorrida a la hermosa capital de Francia antes de regresar a Rusia.

París, la ciudad de las luces rosadas…Ah…Si solo pudiera recorrerla de la mano de un amor…

El niño, como llamaba a Yuri Plisetsky, era muy atractivo y joven, pero simplemente no se imaginaba caminando enamorado por las calles de la ciudad más romántica del mundo junto a él. Sino como iban ahora, caminando cerca, pero a la vez lejos, cada uno viendo vidrieras diferentes como si deambularan solos por la ciudad.

Víctor, su entrenador Yakov Feltsman, la entrenadora Lilia Baranovskaya y Yuri, el masajista, el médico, y los muchachos que llevan las valijas, todos ellos paseando por París, alucinados con su belleza.

Una tras otra, casi veinte tiendas para comprar recuerdos, perfumes, algunos trajes y juguetes para Makkachin.

-"Vittya, ya se hizo tarde el último avión a Moscú sale en cuatro horas. Mejor regresemos al hotel a asearnos y comer algo antes de encaminarnos al aeropuerto"

El cabello grisáceo del patinador se hamacaba con la leve brisa del Sena.

Su entrenador lo instaba a regresar y alistarse para partir

El joven Yuri negaba con la cabeza

-"No sé qué le ven a esta Ciudad"

Víctor lo miró asombrado

-"Cómo?! Es la Ciudad Luz! Mírala! Es un sueño de romance y glamour!"

Vittya giraba con los brazos abiertos, todos sonreían encantados, Yuri cruzaba los suyos sobre su pecho

-"Yo sigo sin verlo"

Soplando su flequillo harto de caminar. Simplemente, la maldita Ciudad le quitaba la atención de SU Víctor, y eso no le gustaba nada

Ya sobre la limusina que los llevaba al Hotel, Víctor se endereza en su asiento y exclama

-"Mis patines de la suerte!"

La comitiva lo miró sin comprender

-"Vittya?"

-"Mis patines, los viejos patines plateados, los olvidé en el estadio! Debemos regresar!"

Ofuscado Yuri se negó a regresar

-"Yo no pienso regresar al ese lugar, quiero ir al Hotel y tomar un baño de inmersión antes de cenar"

-"No importa, déjenme en el estadio y regresen, yo después de buscar los patines, los alcanzaré"

La entrenadora de Plisetsky negaba con la cabeza

-"No es bueno que vayas solo, algo podría sucederte"

-"Algo como qué?"

-"No lo sé…Perderte?"

La ilusión de la entrenadora de que Nikiforov se retire para que su protegido lo reemplace a nivel mundial no era un secreto para nadie.

-"Nada me sucederá, buscaré mis cosas y regresaré"

-"HM!"

El portazo de la limo, y los pasos cansinos del gran campeón hacia el interior de enorme estadio, ESPACE SPORTIF PAILLERON, en rue 32 Edouard Pailleron, uno de los más bellos de la mágica Ciudad.

Una vez que el guardia aseguró su ingreso gracias a la previa llamada de su entrenador, Vittya se encaminó a buscar sus amados patines, compañeros de mil campeonatos que esperaban por él en los vestuarios según recordaba…

Pero…

-Flash Back-

Yuuri había tomado una ducha en los vestuarios en el último de los boxes.

El campeonato terminado se perdía en su mente entre una bruma de hastío y tristeza.

Último otra vez.

Último en todo, hasta en abandonar el estadio. Entrenando solo, viajando solo, viviendo…Solo, siempre solo…

A pesar de vivir en casa de sus padres en Japón, tener sus amigos, él siempre se sentía solo, únicamente en su cuarto lograba la paz que tanto añoraba perdiéndose en las hermosas fotografías de los posters de Vittya con los que había prácticamente empapelado su dormitorio.

-"Vityya…"

Cabizbajo cargando su bolso se disponía a abandonar el edificio cuando al querer apagar las luces de los vestuarios los vio.

Eran como un sueño…Plateados, delicados, estilizados…Mágicos…

No necesitaba que nadie le dijera de lo que se trataba aquella visión que acaparaba su atención por completo, eran las alas de su pegaso, SU PEGASO, Víctor Nikiforov.

Eran los patines de su amado ídolo, parecían estar esperando por él. Desatados, con sus protectores rojos puestos, sus cordones, agujetas, caían al suelo graciosamente, increíble…

Alzándolos entre sus brazos como al tesoro más preciado se dispuso a llevárselos al guardia de la puerta, pero éste, no se encontraba.

Justo ahora no estaba.

Sus hermosos ojos rasgados descendieron hacia las hermosas botas de patinaje y una dulce idea se le ocurrió… Qué daño podría hacer?

La manera de anudar cada uno de los mágicos patines asemejaba un sensual ritual. A medida que Yuuri aseguraba los patines a sus pies, suavemente, ceremonialmente, como adorándolos, rindiéndoles tributo con un amor inmenso…

Lentamente caminando sobre los protectores se adentraba al control de las luces, programaría en el computador la rutina Eros…

Los patines de su amado lo llevarían por un paseo Inolvidable…

Las células de movimiento ubicadas en las luces del techo se encenderían a medida que el japonés realizara la coreografía, como si alguien estuviera alumbrándolo.

Y la música comenzó.

Y Katsuki desplegó las alas del pegaso…Y voló

-Fin Flash Back-

Víctor cruzaba el lobby hacia las escaleras que llevaban al vestuario, apresuradamente uno a uno pero velozmente, descendía por los escalones hasta la pista, y de allí debería tomar hacia la izquierda… Solo que…

Una música llamó a sus oídos, una muy conocida melodía, Su melodía, aquella que le había asegurado el campeonato. Instintivamente corrió hasta la pista de hielo y lo que vio, lo dejó en una pieza.

Las luces, la música, los movimientos casi perfectos de su propia coreografía, sensual, pasional, el patinador se deslizaba como volando con su patines de la suerte, y aunque otra persona los estaba utilizando, Vittya, solo podía ver al patinador que ejecutaba su rutina de memoria, hermoso, sensual, atractivo. Reconocía a ese patinador. Era el japonés, Yuuri Katsuki.

Según recordaba nunca lo había visto patinar, solo intentar seguir una rutina que no era para él, y caer, una y otra vez. Pero ahora…

Katsuki recreaba sus movimientos con pasión, energía y los ojos cerrados…

Si, Yuuri patinaba con sus ojos cerrados, conocía cada movimiento a la perfección y así lo demostraba.

Giraba, saltaba, elevaba sus brazos con la gracia de un cisne, la maravilla y precisión de sus movimientos hipnotizaban al ruso que no lograba quitar los ojos del patinador Japonés.

El nipón disfrutaba de su coreografía imaginando que la desarrollaba amando a Víctor, patinando con amor y sensualidad inesperados.

Nikiforov sentía esa pasión golpearle directamente al pecho y su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Por fin presenciaba esa pasión por el patinaje que alguna vez tuvo y que no recordaba sentir.

De pronto no había nada, ni estadio, ni luces, ni gradas, nada, solo Yuuri Katsuki danzando iluminado por el haz de luz de cambiantes tonalidades. Y Víctor que se dejaba transportar en las alas de un pegaso Oriental tan mágico como los describían los maravillosos relatos míticos.

Katsuki…Oh, Katsuki…

Ni siquiera el equipo de jogging común y sin brillos que llevaba puesto, lograba afear en ningún aspecto la belleza de su rutina y de su imagen. A los ojos del campeón nunca, nadie había logrado llamar su atención de esa manera y mucho menos lograr mantenerla.

Estaba fascinado. Yuuri cortaba el hielo con sus cuchillas. Estaba usando sus cuchillas? A quién le importaba, si le servían para desarrollar semejante perfección, se las daría, si, a sus patines de la suerte, no lo dudaría…Si tan solo…

Yuuri sentía el viento helado acariciar su rostro.

Un giro de revés y el doble Axel para caer en un solo pie, de derecho y al revés, las luces, las gradas, el hielo del estadio, Víctor…

Un momento…

Víctor?

El veloz movimiento de cabeza intentando enfocar sus ojos en el competidor ruso para asegurarse de que no alucinaba como tantas otras veces…

Otra vuelta de cabeza y allí estaba, sí! Era Víctor!

Y como sucedía siempre que pensaba en él…La estrepitosa caída…

Y el japonés derrumbado en el hielo.

Instintivamente Víctor corrió a socorrerlo.

-"Katsuki! Estás bien?!"

Su brazo rodeó su cabeza para ayudarlo a incorporarse

-"M-me conoces?"

Con esa hermosa sonrisa típica del ruso

-"Claro que te conozco, eres Yuuri Katsuki no?"

El joven japonés no podía creer que lo reconociera

-"Vamos te ayudaré a levantarte"

Muy sonrojado y con sus piernas temblando Yuuri se puso de pie, o eso intentó.

Infructuosamente, ya que uno de los patines se alejó repentinamente de ellos y Katsuki cayó miserablemente sobre su trasero arrastrando a Víctor que cayó sobre él, quedando frente a frente, pecho a pecho sonriendo.

-"Lo-lo siento!"

Mirándolo sensualmente el ruso sentía por primera vez mariposas revolotear su estómago y su pecho

-"No, no lo sientas…O mejor dicho…Siéntelo"

Tomando la mano del japonés, y colocándosela sobre el corazón

Avergonzados, afectados por la cercanía, los dos así se quedaron por unos instantes, mágicos instantes…

Katsuki no podía creer que tenía a su Vittya tan cerca, casi entre sus brazos y viéndolo con esos hermosos ojos…El ruso no podía otra cosa que sentirse atraído y maravillado con el rostro pálido y los brillantes ojos rasgados del joven oriental. Y su sensual timidez.

Momento cálido en el hielo, único, sensual y atrevido

Víctor se acercó a los labios de Yuuri

BUUUUMMM!

El portazo y el tropel de gente corriendo hacia la pista

-"Vittya!"

El entrenador ingresaba revoleando los brazos histérico

Ambos se alejaron y se sostuvieron para ponerse de pie

-"Demoraste tanto que me preocupé y vine a buscarte!"

-"Si, a todos no arrastraron a buscarte, estás satisfecho?"

La comitiva cosaca arribaba apresurada, con un Plisetsky muy desconforme

Sosteniéndose de las muñecas, ambos tambaleando un poco

-"Estoy bien, Katsuki aquí necesitaba asesoramiento con Eros…"

La mirada cómplice del ruso, un guiño travieso y las mejillas muy rojas del japonés

-"Bien, vámonos o perderemos el avión!"

La cara de pena del ruso y los brazos que se rozaban mientras se separaban

Casi arrastrado, la leyenda se fue alejando de él. Se iría para siempre, o hasta el próximo campeonato, solo que Yuuri ya no pensaba competir. Con el sonido de los pasos alejándose y la última mirada del campeón, todo quedó en silencio.

Se fue la música, se fueron las luces…se fue Víctor…Y allí estaba, solo otra vez.

-"Apresúrese! Tengo que cerrar y dar la ronda por el predio!"

La voz del guardia que lo instaba a abandonar la pista y el edificio

-"Enseguida! Disculpe!"

Y así se encaminó a las gradas a sentarse para quitarse los filos.

Nudo a nudo desarmaba la magia.

-"Hermosos patines…PATINES! SON DE VITTYA!"

El ruso se había ido sin sus botas de la suerte!

Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

Bueno, buscaría su dirección y se los enviaría con una nota de agradecimiento, y las disculpas del caso…

Caminando cansinamente ahora saliendo del estadio, una última mirada para guardar en su memoria el día más maravilloso de su vida. El día que conoció y abrazó a su Vittya.

Una media sonrisa y el taxi que paraba frente a él.

El suave portazo

-"Al aeropuerto, por favor"

Y así, el dulce japonés emprendía el regreso a su amado país del sol naciente.

Semanas después…

Víctor trabajaba en una nueva rutina para el campeonato de Japón

Pegasus.

Estaba entusiasmado y había buscado todo tipo de información acerca del hermoso y pintoresco país asiático, para poder disfrutar cuando fuera el tiempo de ir al torneo y además intentar contactar a Katsuki , tal vez invitarlo a recorrerlo con él, había adaptado muchos de los aspectos del país a su rutina, y la sensualidad de su coreografía dejaba muy en claro que esta vez patinaba motivado, como adorando al sol, su rostro compenetrado en cada salto y estiramiento de manos gráciles intentando alcanzar algo…

Desde afuera del hielo era observado por Yuri y por Yakov que se maravillaba al ver a su entrenado tan compenetrado y motivad..Otra vez..

Cuál será esa motivación? Feltsman tenía una ligera idea y si estaba en lo cierto, nada arrebataría el campeonato de las manos de Víctor

-"Seguramente ganaremos el Grand Prix de Japón!"

El joven Yuri soplaba su flequillo una vez más

-"Seguro…"

En Japón Yuuri ayudaba en el Onsen de su familia a atender a los visitantes, pero luego de perder de nuevo, a su regreso se ensimismó y rápidamente se fue dejando envolver por el ostracismo. La mayoría del tiempo, estaba recluido en su habitación negándose a salir.

Estaba avergonzado por perder el campeonato y peor aún estaba perdidamente enamorado de su ídolo ruso. Sabía que Víctor vendría a competir el año entrante, y allí podría verlo. Cuál era el problema entonces…

Había decidido retirarse y no competir nunca más, mucho menos aquí en su país natal, ya había sido suficientemente humillado como para arriesgarse a continuar, con algo que se notaba que ya no era para él.

Comer, dormir y mirar videos de Vittya se había convertido en su rutina.

Encerrado en su cuarto a oscuras había decidido dejarse arrastrar por lo que viniera, pero no competiría nunca más.

Las botas de Víctor aún estaban allí. A veces dormía con ellas, abrazadas como si de su real y verdadero dueño se tratara.

Había intentado enviarlas un millón de veces pero llegado el momento no lograba desprenderse de ellas y regresaba a casa con la caja entre los brazos para pasar directo a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta para no salir en todo el día, más que para buscar comida y volver a internarse en su intimidad.

Su familia y amigos estaban muy preocupados pero Yuuri hacía caso omiso de todos sus pedidos y consejos

La hermosa estrella de oriente se apagaba en su dormitorio y nada se podía hacer.

En Rusia…

Las listas de competidores se cerraban y Víctor estaba ansioso por verlas publicadas en internet.

Kazajstán…..Altin Otabek

China…..Guang- Hong Ji

Suiza….. Giacometti Christophe

-"Ahá, como siempre…"

Canada….Leroy Jean-Jacques

Tailandia….. Chulanont Pichit

Italia… Crispino Michele

Corea del sur….Lee Seung-Gil

Rep. Checa… Nekola Emil

E.E.U.U. …..De La Iglesia Leo

Rusia….. Nikiforov Victor, Plisetsky Yuri, Popovich Gregori

-"Clásico"

-"Mmmm. Japón…Japón…"

Recostado en un sofá con Makkachin en su regazo iba recorriendo el listado con su lápiz óptico hasta que…

-"Mmmm. Japón…Japón…"

Japón…..Minami Kenjirò

-"¡¿QUÉ?! Mina…Minami?"

No…No podía ser!

Katsuki no competiría!

Yuuri Katsuki no se presentaría y nada sería igual. Nada!

No podía permitirlo de inmediato marcó el número de Yakov

-"Vittya…"

-"Cómo que Katsuki no competirá?"

-"Así parece"

-"Pero no puede ser!"

-"Era de esperarse. Acaso no recuerdas todas sus caídas?, siempre último, es una pena…En sus comienzos era brillante"

El silencio del campeón

-"La prensa de Japón ni siquiera sabe dónde se encuentra, se supone que recluido en su casa, pero nada se sabe…Y sin entrenador aparte, no creo que lo logre Vittya, tal vez sea mejor que no se presente"

-"No, eso no. Es brillante! Si tan solo lo hubieses visto como lo vi yo…"

-"Víctor, déjalo ser… Debe ser muy duro para él"

-"Mmmm. "

-"Acuéstate temprano, mañana debes entrenar a las cinco a.m."

-"Lo sé"

-"Mm. Si bien. Nos vemos"

-"Adiós"

No estaba de acuerdo, definitivamente no lo estaba.

Recluido? Sin entrenador?

¿Qué?!

Algo se le iba a ocurrir…

Luego de pasar toda la noche mirando videos de Yuuri y su desempeño en los campeonatos, sus caídas, su talento, él…

Él?

Cada caída de Yuuri coincidía con él, parado cerca del borde de la pista. Las luces siempre lo encontraban y lo hacían muy visible para los demás y al parecer también para Katsuki.

Era por él, Yuuri caía por él.

Casi sin aliento entre la pena y la emoción de ser el motivo de distracción para el joven japonés que cautivara su atención y afecto, recordó que él tenía sus patines de la suerte, y eso eran, sus cuchillas de la suerte y esa suerte hizo que se acordara de sus patines, y ahora le servirían de motivo tangible y verdadero para ir a buscar al patinador nipón.

-"Makkachin! Debemos partir de urgencia!"

Víctor se duchó y empacó un par de cosas.

Buscó los papeles de su mascota para viajar con ella y ropa ligera porque donde se dirigía era verano y hacía calor…

Sacó un pasaje de ida en internet y llamó un taxi.

4: am, destino Japón.

Sin avisarle a nadie, partió hacia donde su corazón estaba.

A mitad del camino ya volando sobre China, llamó a Yakov

-"Vittya! Dónde estás! El entrenamiento comenzó hace dos horas!"

-"Yak, seré el entrenador de Katsuki, regresaré cuando sea campeón del mundo"

-"…..Víttya…."

-"Lo siento, Yak…"

-"Supongo que vas camino a Japón"

-"Si, así es"

-"Está bien, cuando salga campeón Katsuki te quiero aquí de inmediato o no regreses!NUNCA!"

Víctor sonreía.

Conocía demasiado a su entrenador y sabía que cuando gritaba era porque estaba aguantando el llanto.

-"Querido Yakov…"

Mientras en el estadio Ruso Plisetsky les estaba dando un tremendo dolor de cabeza a todos

-"CÓMO LE PERMITISTE IRSE! ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?!"

Nadie decía nada

-"Acaso están TODOS LOCOS?!"

Popovich regresaba a ajustarse las botas de patín, Yakov a dirigirlo y la entrenadora de Yuri P. Lilia Baranovskaya se acercó a él con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

-"Nunca he visto patinar a Víctor con la pasión con que lo ha hecho estos últimos meses"

-"A qué te refieres"

Yuri tenía sus brazos cruzados y soplaba su flequillo

Baranovskaya se alejó de él y mientras lo hacía, dándole la espalda le respondió

-"Y esa pasión surgió luego de olvidar sus patines de la suerte"

A medida que las palabras de la entrenadora arraigaban en su mente las ideas se formaban y entonces todo cobró sentido

A Víctor le gustaba Katsuki y estaba viajando a buscarlo.

Mientras la pista se llenaba de gente, hoy varias delegaciones entrenaban en el hermoso estadio ruso. Había seminario de patinaje. De a poco el murmullo se iba adueñando del lugar y Yuri sintió que necesitaba salir de allí para poder pensar.

Resoplando enfadado se encaminaba a la salida cuando chocó contra una enorme pared:

El patinador que representaba a Kazajstán Otabek Altin.

-"Lo siento, no te vi"

Altin apartó unos mechones de flequillo de Yuri y se rió tímidamente sin dejar de ser reservado en sus reacciones

-"Tienes un hermoso cabello, pero deberías controlar este fleco"

Y sin más se alejó hacia el centro de la pista

El joven ruso sintió que su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho

-"Qué?"

Apenas girando su cara como para demostrar que lo escuchaba el Kazajo sonrió levemente y siguió alejándose.

Plisetsky nervioso salió del hielo colocó sus protectores y se comenzó a dirigir a los vestuarios murmurando

-"Maldito loco…Debería haber una ley contra la gente demente…"

En su mente el rostro y las palabras del kazajo, mientras se duchaba.

Luego de cambiarse regresó a la pista pero a sentarse en las gradas a mirar el seminario de saltos, él no necesitaba practicar nada, era excelente a su criterio, así que solo vería por hoy.

En eso, Feltsman le hizo señas con la mano en alto

-"Dales agua, Yuri por favor!"

Mirando hacia un lado, junto al ingreso del hielo estaba un refrigerador y se puso de pie para alcanzarles una botella a los patinadores que se acercaban.

Las manos le temblaron al darle el agua a Altin, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

Popovich le arrebató otra de la mano

-"Ya se te pasó la rabieta? No entrenarás?"

-"Rabieta?"

Y sus ojos se abrieron grandes en comprensión de las palabras de su camarada patinador… Había estado enojado por la partida de Víctor, pero…Se le había olvidado…¿Cómo fue que se le había olvidado?

Lo que veían sus ojos mientras pensaba, era la figura de Otabek girando y ejecutando belleza con su masculino cuerpo.

De pronto sus mejillas ardieron y apartó la mirada bruscamente hacia un lado, Popovich que no era ingenuo miró la pista y vio a varios patinadores girando y saltando y frente a ellos deslizándose muy cerca, Altin, que veía a Yuri de reojo.

-"Mmm. Bien! Agua que no haz de beber…Déjala ira a Japón! Después de todo, Kazajstán es famosa por su agua mineral…"

Y riendo se alejó de Yuri

-"¡Gracias por el agua camarada!"

-"Cállate maldito idiota!"

Las risas de Georgi se oían atrayendo la atención de Otabek

Con una mirada de, "NO ABUSES DE TU SUERTE" frenó frente a Popovich quien lo observó y levantó las manos

-"Paz, amigo"

-"No soy tu amigo"

-"Solo bromeaba"

Y asintiendo continuó alejándose del ruso.

Nada de todo esto pasaba de la mirada astuta de Feltsman que anotaba en su carpeta

-"Altin!"

-"Sep!"

-"Ve con Baranovskaya, tu entrenador quiere que practiques tus loops"

-"Ok"

Patinando se alejó.

En la mente de Yakov se tejía una idea y no era descabellada, a Yuri le haría mucho bien la cercanía de Altin. Esa obsesión que tenía con Nikiforov era enfermiza y ridícula.

Respiraba aliviado, aires nuevos soplarían en su pista y eso lo ilusionaba, después de todo Yuri P. Era excelente cuando patinaba motivado, bienvenido fuera la motivación kazaja.

Reía por lo bajo, pero su mente viajaba hacia su campeón, cómo le estará yendo….

El Monte Fuji fue lo primero que vio, y luego el maravilloso cielo de Japón. Temporada de calor y algunas lluvias, se cubría con el periódico del avión hasta que llegara un taxi.

No tenía idea de cómo llegar pero eso no importaba, nada lo detendría de encontrar sus patines de la suerte.

Kyuushu así se llamaba el lugar donde vivía Katsuki, allí se dirigía, allí los hallaría…Sus patines de la suerte…Aunque no fueran los patines lo que Víctor quería encontrar.

El taxi le llamó la atención. Subió y con su mejor japonés indicó la dirección

-"Ohayògozaimasu"

-"Ohayògozaimasu, Kyùshù ni ikitai, onegaishimasu"

-"Hai!"

La Ciudad se veía hermosa…Las flores de sakura dejaban caer sus pétalos, parecían nieve.

Mientras Yuuri continuaba encerrado en su cuarto, su madre golpeaba su puerta

-"Yuuri, hijo, quieres tomar algo para la merienda?"

-"No, gracias"

-"No piensas salir a tomar aire aunque sea?"

-"Hoy no mamá"

-"Pero Yuuri, necesito tu ayuda con el onsen"

-"…."

Dentro del cuarto Yuuri tirado de espaldas sobre su futón apretaba el tabique de su nariz. No deseaba salir, pero su madre necesitaba su ayuda.

-"Iré en un rato"

-"Está bien, gracias"

La madre del muchacho Hiroko, sabía que su hijo era especial, diferente, delicado y refinado, y que a pesar de haber sido perseguido por numerosas y hermosas jóvenes, él nunca les había correspondido. Aunque el sueño de toda madre es ser abuela y ver a sus hijos casados convenientemente Yuuri se sentía atraído por otros muchachos y a ella con el tiempo había dejado de incomodarla esa idea, ella quería su felicidad, nada más le importaba…

Solo que esa felicidad le estaba siendo esquiva, nunca le había conocido una pareja, ni siquiera durante su estadía en América.

Siempre se preguntaba,

-"Algún día mi Yuuri encontrará el amor?"

Cada día imaginaba que alguien llegaría y abrazaría a su hijo y lo colmaría con todo el amor que una madre desea para sus hijos. Que fuese feliz, que pudiera abrirse a la vida y disfrutarla. Cada día que Yuuri pasaba encerrado en su cuarto, sentía que se le partía el corazón.

No había sido tan difícil encontrar el sitio, los carteles y la gente amable le indicaron como llegar y donde quedaba, Yuuri era un ídolo en su tierra, la gente lo amaba aunque no ganara hacía años.

Yuko Nishigori, amiga de la infancia de Yuuri, caminaba afuera del Onsen cuando lo vio bajar del taxi…

Se quedó sin aliento…

Era el mismísimo Víctor Nikifirov y estaba frente a ella.

-"Nikiforov Sama!"

-"Ah me conoce? Estoy buscando el centro turístico de la familia Katsuki será aquí?"

-"Siiii, justo aquí! Pero venga, venga! Pase yo lo llevo!"

-"Hiroko!Mariii!"

-"Qué sucede?"

Las dos se quedaron de una pieza mirando al campeón. Era el mismo patinador que Yuuri tenía como papel tapiz en su dormitorio!

Las tres mujeres sabían del amor y la admiración que el joven Japonés sentía por Víctor.

-"E-En qué podemos servirlo Sr. Nikiforov?"

-"Busco a Yuuri"

Yuuri estaba en la puerta del salón observando la escena estático, no pudo evitar que las palabras se salieran de su boca

-"Víctor! Vienes por tus patines? Lo- lo siento intenté enviarlos pero…"

Víctor lo miró y la sonrisa se instaló en su cara

Sin importarle nada ni nadie corrió hacia Yuuri y lo abrazó

Makkachín saltaba a su alrededor.

El joven estaba tieso, no podía mover un músculo, su cerebro se negaba a creer en lo que sus ojos veían y su cuerpo sentía, estaba aterrado de que fuese otro de sus sueños de ojos abiertos.

-"No, Yuuri…Vengo por ti"

-"Por mi?"

-"Ahá, por ti"

Mari se emocionaba, pero Hiroko esperaba.

Cuando los brazos de Yuuri se comenzaron a elevar y tímidamente correspondieron el abrazo del ruso, la madre de Yuuri sonrió, por fin, por fin su pregunta había sido respondida

El amor había llegado a Yuuri

En ese instante llegaba el padre del joven, Toshiya y se quedó pasmado.

-"Disculpe Sr…quién es usted?"

Ambos se separaron y miraron al hombre

-"Padre es Víctor, Víctor Nikiforov, el gran campeón!"

-"Sé quién es en su vida, pero deseo saber quién es en la vida de mi hijo"

Víctor tomó a Yuuri de las manos.

-"Yo seré su nuevo entrenador"

-"Entrenador?"

-"Si, si me aceptas"

-"Sii, seguro!"

Los padres de Yuuri seguían observando sin decir palabra, esperaban por la respuesta definitiva del ruso

-"Pero sepa Sr. Katsuki, que yo…"

Se giró para ver al joven a los ojos

-"Yo estoy enam…"

-"Suficiente, Nikiforov San, Bienvenido a Japón y a nuestro centro turístico"

-"Oh! Gracias!"

Todos emocionados por la llegada del campeón. La familia Katsuki sentía una gran alegría y estaban honrados de tenerlo con ellos.

Hiroko, secretamente esperaba más.

La cena pantagruélica estuvo deliciosa y la felicidad había decidido instalarse en Kuushù.

El onsen, los paseos por Japón, la pista, los entrenamientos, la casi convivencia, día a día bajo el mismo techo…

Hiroko, secretamente seguía esperando más.

Ocultos a los ojos y el conocimiento de los allegados, algunas noches, Víctor y Yuuri se entregaban al amor entre las cálidas aguas del onsen.

Siendo uno, en alma, mente, cuerpo y corazón ya nunca la soledad haría mella en las vidas de los patinadores.

Y a medida que los días se sucedieron y Víctor comenzó a entrenar a Yuuri, Hiroko veía que la alegría en su hijo se apreciaba a simple vista, y el miedo se instaló en el corazón de la madre

Una tarde cálida entre algunas nubes, Yuuri invitó a Víctor a pasear por el lugar.

-"Víctor…Quisiera preguntarte algo"

El ruso dejaba la taza de té y asentía tomando la mano del joven para salir del comedor

Desde el interior del domicilio, los padres acongojados, seguían el paseo de los patinadores por la ventana de la cocina

Los dos caminaban por los jardines del complejo, bajo las glicinas en flor

-"Yuuri…Qué deseabas decirme…"

-"Yo…Quería agradecerte por tanto y demostrarte lo mucho que significas en mi vida"

Los ojos del ruso se iluminaban al ver al joven sonrojado y tan hermoso

-"Pero no sabía de qué manera… Y se me ocurrió esto"

De su bolsillo derecho sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul

Y abriendo la tapa le mostró dos anillos de oro, con sus nombres grabados

-"Yuuri…"

El joven se preocupó

-"Si-si no te gustan…"

El mayor le tomó las manos entre las suyas

-"Claro que acepto"

-"Pero no te dije nada aún"

-"No es necesario, Yuuri, yo te amo"

Y finalmente el beso tan esperado llegó con suave naturalidad y pasión desenfrenada. Enamorados en alas de un pegaso emprendían el vuelo rumbo al futuro, un futuro juntos, un futuro pleno de desafíos que estaban más que dispuestos a enfrentar.

Desde afuera del jardín Yakov y Lilia observaban con el taxi en marcha.

-"Yakov, vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí"

-"Mm."

Cerrando la puerta del taxi Yakov dio la orden

"Al aeropuerto"

Mientras texteaba a su ex entrenado

-"Vittya, tu lugar ha sido ocupado por Altin, no es necesario que regreses, tendrás que buscarte un lugar para vivir…Maldito Idiota!...Salúdame a Katsuki y felicidades"

Los padres desde la cocina observaban con lágrimas en los ojos. Hiroko cubría su boca con la mano y su marido le sonreía abrazándola

-"Al fin, el amor ha llegado para nuestro Yuuri"

-"Y ha llegado para quedarse"

Y cerrando la cortina de la ventana dejando a los enamorados amarse sin testigos, la tarde japonesa se teñía de rosa con la promesa de días soleados para las flores, lluvias fecundas para la tierra y noches estrelladas para los amantes…

Fin…

Felicitaciones Krisstal06, la gran Doctora Youkai.

MARIKOSAMADAIT


End file.
